In the prior art different couplings are known which consist of a receiving or female coupling part and a bolt having a connecting head, for example a ball head. These plug couplings are mostly cap-shaped which can be perceived from U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,204. On the one hand this cap releasably incorporates a ball head of a ball bolt or stud and on the other hand, axially pierced sidewalls at the same time serve as means for resilient mounting of the ball head and the coupling part in a component opening of a component. This segmentation of the sidewalls of the cap-shaped plug coupling only provides a limited strength when the ball head is strained by a combined tensile and transverse force. This load opens at least partially the entrance of the coupling part, so that the received ball head can easily disengage.
In DE 43 34 926 a central locking coupling is resiliently arranged in a ring. This permits a damping of transverse forces. The surrounding retaining or holding ring in turn is mounted centrally, which due to the segmented or pierced coupling wall, results in a failure likely concentration of mechanical tensions for adversely loaded wall segments.
DE 10 2007 031 320 A1 and WO 99/13231 also describe cap-shaped coupling parts with different exterior shape. In principle, they are fastened in the same way in a component opening and loaded disadvantageously as it has been described above in connection with the plug coupling according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,204. Therefore, here also no reliable hold or support of the coupling head is realizable especially at combined transverse and tensile loads.
DE 202 16 836 U1 describes a cap-shaped coupling part which can only be installed in a laterally open receiving opening of a component. While a circumferential ring is supported completely on the component, a ball socket is centrally held in this ring. For this purpose, the ball socket has a peripherally closed collar which comprises damping wrinkles in radial direction and with which the ring is circumferentially connected. In addition to the great design height due to the cap shape of the plug coupling, the circumferential collar only allows a limited damping of radial vibrations. Axial compensation or damping movements are also only possible to a limited extent, because here, the shape of the closed circumferential collar as well as the material choice of the ball socket, which is necessary for holding the ball head, become negatively noticeable. In addition, the mounting of the cap-shaped coupling part requires an adapted socket with disadvantageous space requirement and certain production expenditure.
It is therefore the object of at least certain implementations of the present invention to provide a space-saving and easily installable plug coupling the damping and/or tolerance compensation behavior of which is constructively adaptable.